The Balance Between Two Worlds
by Silver Water Sakura
Summary: CCSHP Crossover. Sakura ends up going to Hogwarts,ready to face what she had been running from, but is she ready to be the one, when it comes down to saving both worlds?
1. Prologue

Well, this is my first fanfic, I hope at least some people will like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'd like it a lot if you gave me your opinions, especially if there are ways to improve my chapter, and those after so it will be a better read. Anyway, this is the end of my blabble. Hope you enjoy this story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura, although just like everyone else I wish I did...  
  
The Balance Between Two Worlds  
  
The day was like any other, as summer break drew closer for those attending school, children's laughter could be heard from parks along with the singing of birds. Cars could be heard as you left the nature of the parks and drew closer to the busy city full of business workers. But lets leave the streets of the city, and the laughter of children in the parks, and go to a street of a quiet peaceful neighborhood, to the sounds of a sixteen- year-old girl humming a soft tune.  
  
Waist length auburn hair blew from the warm summer breeze, bright cheerful emerald eyes green orbs took in the sights of cherry blossom trees, different plants, various flowers, and the playful birds singing happy tunes. Rounding a small bend, and looking a little ways away, was a cozy two story yellow house. A tall cherry blossom tree in full bloom situated itself in the front yard along with other well-maintained flowers. A smile came to the girl's lips as she paused for a few brief moments as she took in the large tree with her emerald pools.  
  
Entering the small house, she removed her shoes and slipped on a pair of pink fluffy slippers. Walking out of the front hall, her ears picked up the sound of her older brother Touya and guardian beast who were speaking in a low conversation. Entering the living room, she spotted her twenty-three year old brother pacing holding a worried and sorrow-filled look, and a floating stuff teddy bear with wings and a lions tail sitting cross-legged.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" The girl asked startling the two out of their revere.  
  
"Sakura?!?!" The two chorused as she suddenly felt the two sets of surprised looks upon her. She frowned at the tone of their voices, but the look soon turned into that of worry at the sight of her brother's face. His face that was usually tanned was pale and his dark hair was slightly sticking to his forehead from sweating, his usually brown mischievous eyes were filled with sorrow.  
  
"Touya..." The girl said softly moving closer to her brother. "What's wrong?"  
  
The older boy let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his slightly messy dark hair. Pacing for a few moments, he looked directly into his sister's worried filled emerald orbs for a few moments before looking down.  
  
"Sakura, oto-san was in a car accident on the way home..."An intake of breath caused the older boy to pause. He looked up to see his imouto's emerald green orbs filled with tears. The once sparkle that shone in her eyes slowly disappearing.  
  
"He didn't make it..." He whispered looking up at her, his eyes were full of pain and un-shed tears, to match those of his sisters now dull green eyes. A sob escaped her lips as she denied what he was saying. The young man drew his sister into his arms as she cried repeating words that were un- auditable. The two siblings sat there on the floor in each other's arms, one sobbing the other crying silently, with the guardian beast watching in sorrow.  
  
An hour or so had passed. The sobbing that once came from the usual cheerful girl had stopped and replaced with sleep. A sigh escaped the lips of Touya, his eyes swollen, and his body becoming weak from exhaustion. Looking down at his now sleeping imouto, he slowly stood up and carried her up the stairs, a guardian beast following close behind. Placing the girl in her bed, Touya stood up, and brushed a few auburn locks away from her face. Turning he made his way out the door, but paused before turning the corner and going down the stairs.  
  
"Stay with her Kero..." The young man did not wait for an answer, for even without those words, the guardian beast would not leave the side of his mistress.  
  
Black beady eyes watched as the boy went down the stairs. The guardian beast turned towards his mistress as a gold light appeared around him, along with giant wings. As the light disappeared, it revealed a large lion without the main. On the center of the beast forehead was a large ruby place in a small silver headset that sat on the beast's head. The large lion lightly jumped onto his mistress's bed, and curled up beside her. Closing his eyes he fell asleep, still keeping up his guard.  
  
Touya had reduced himself to pacing again. When he had come back down stairs he had laid himself on the couch and had fallen asleep not too long after. He was know going over things in his mind, the funeral, and what he would do when it came time for him to go back to the University of Tokyo. He let out a frustrated sigh, and was about to punch the wall but was stopped.  
  
"I would not do that nephew of mine." A calm voice said behind him.  
  
Touya turned around, his brown eyes landing on a man with long silver hair, with a matching beard, and blue twinkling eyes set behind half-moon glasses, but the old mans eyes were not twinkling, but instead showed stormy blue orbs.  
  
"Uncle? What...what are you doing here?" Touya asked surprised at the sudden presence at his Uncle.  
  
The elderly man looked at his nephew with a knowing gaze. Looking to the floor Touya let out sigh, and ran his hand through his know messy dark hair.  
  
"She's asleep upstairs. Has been for the past four hours, but knowing her..." He was cut off by the sound of feet coming down the stairs. Looking towards the landing, Sakura had appeared, her eyes still red and puffy, and her auburn hair slightly messy. He looked over he shoulder to see Keroberos or most commonly Kero in his true form. He looked back to his sister, but found her in their Uncles arms.  
  
The setting sun had made its way in through open light pink curtains. A small stream of light placing itself upon closed eyes. The room was quiet as the girl and guardian beast slept.  
  
Emerald eyes snapped open, as the teenage girl sat up in her bed startling her sleeping guardian beast. Jumping out of bed, closely followed by her guardian, the two made there way downstairs. Reaching the landing, Sakura looked to the older man with her red puffy eyes. Jumping down the stairs, she threw herself into the old mans arms as a new set of tears came running down her cheeks.  
  
Albus Dumbledor looked down at his niece as he held her tightly. "Everything will be alright Cherry Blossom." His calming voice said softly as he kissed the girls forehead. "I'll be here for as long as you need..."  
  
Pulling away and removing tears from her cheeks, she looked up at her Uncle. "But what about the rest of term. Will the school not need you?"  
  
"Ahh... the school is well in order, and everything is taken care of."

* * *

She nodded, slightly glad that he would be around for a few days. 


	2. Chapter One

_Silver's Ramble:_ Well here is the next chapter. Sorry it took longer then I expected it too. Exams have tied me up, but know that there done, I'm hoping that my chapters will come faster. Also, I am looking for an editor. If any of you are willing, or know someone who could possibly do it, please send me a piece of work with the original writing and then the edited one. Well, know that that's done, Let's get on with the story!  
  
**Questions:**

craisy daisy – Yes, Dumbledor is Sakura's uncle. Thanks for the review!!

LobinhaLi – As the answer to daisy's question, yes Dumbledor is Sakura's uncle. As for is Li going to comfort her, and is she going to Hogwarts, you will just have to read and see.

Wallpaper- This is for sure my first fic. And I'm glad your liking it!!  
  
**Reviewers:**

yugioh-fan88

FliPguRL219

hikki116

Tsuki no Tenshi iluvanime493  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura!!  
  
------The Balance Between Two Worlds------  
  
Two pink gold brass rimmed trunks were placed on the front porch of the Kinimoto house, one carried by the auburn haired, emerald eyed teenage girl, and the other carried by her older brother Touya. Turning around, Sakura embraced her brother, her emerald orbs becoming glossy with tears. Giving a final squeeze, she pulled away and looked up at her brother.  
  
Seeing the tears that escaped his imouto's eyes, he smiled down at her and wiped them away with is thumb. "Everything will be fine Saku." He said softly embracing her again. "And if you need me, send word all I'll be there as soon as possible..." He said in a deadly voice.  
  
A giggle escaped Sakura's lips and she pulled away. "I'll send you an owl when I reach the Leaky Cauldron, and as many times as I can after that. With what Uncle Albus has me doing, I do not know how much free time I will have."  
  
Touya frowned slightly at the thought of her not keeping in the best of contact he would like, which would be everyday, but it was true with what Uncle Albus asked Sakura to do. "Just be careful..." He mumbled as he watched her head down the walkway.  
  
"I will...No need to fret brother of mine!" She said when she was halfway down the path.  
  
Reaching the curb, Sakura looked up and down the night filled street, before she pulled out her wand. A smile touched her lips as she remembered the day she received the wand.  
  
----Flashback----

A girl with chin length auburn hair and sparkling emerald green eyes dashed down the busy cobblestone walkway in Diagon Alley. Passer-bys smiled, and pointed at the five-year-old girl, talking to their partner about the excited emerald eyed beauty.  
  
"Hurry Uncle!!" The girl shouted, as she bounced in front of a shop, waiting for her uncle to catch up.  
  
Soon enough, her emerald eyes landed on a man with long silvery gray hair and twinkling blue eyes set behind half-moon spectacles.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" The elderly man said joyfully at the excitement of his young niece.  
  
Grabbing her uncle's hand with her tiny one, she dragged him into the shop. Peeling gold letters were set above the door and read, Ollivanders. Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC.  
  
The tinkling of a bell rang throughout the store as the two entered. Emerald eyes widened in awe at the sight of many box's that held different wands. A small chuckle came from the girl's uncle, making a small ting of red cross her cheeks.  
  
"Ahh..Albus. Welcome!" A voice said behind the two.  
  
"Ollivander, how are you?" Albus said as he shook the wand makers hand.  
  
Sakura watched the two as they conversed. Mr. Ollivander was an elderly man with wide pale eyes, which shone like moons. His hair was white, and his matching colored bearded was short and well trimmed.  
  
"This is Sakura..." The voice of her uncle had brought her too look at the wand maker. Smiling, she bowed.  
  
"It is...ni-nice to me-eet y-yo-uu" She replied, stuttering with the foreign English words.  
  
Mr. Ollivander smiled as her bent down to look at the girl. "It is nice to meet you too Miss Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled back as she watched him disappear into the back. She took a glance at her uncle who in return smiled. Looking back, she saw the wand maker carrying a long narrow back box. Clasping her small hands together, she let out a squeal of delight, but soon calmed down as the words of her uncle passed through her mind. Wands choose the witch or wizard, and it is a rare occasion if a wand-buyer may find a wand on the first try. Looking from the wand to Mr.Ollivander, she smiled, returning the smile he held out the wand.  
  
Nodding her head slightly, her little hand reached out and grasped the wand end. Before she was able to do anything, the wand was removed from her grasped and replaced by another, but that too was snatched away and replaced. Going through wand after wand, along with the words "No, no, no", "Tricky customer we have here today", or "Try this", eventually all of the wands were lying in a pile on the shops hardwood floor.  
  
Mr.Ollivander walked off to the back of the shop once more. Sakura looked up at her uncle and then down to the floor with sad emerald eyes. Seeing his niece's sad look, he placed a hand on the girls shoulder and gave it a squeeze Sakura looked up to her uncle, who gave her a reassuring smile, and pointed. Turning, her eyes landed on a thoughtful looking wan maker who held a white narrow box. Watching as the man removed the lid, she pulled out a white wand.  
  
Ever so slowly, Mr. Ollivander handed her the wand, and ever so slowly Sakura took it in her small grasp. Just as her hand took hold of the wand, a glow of gold and white surrounded her, and with a small wave of her hand, she restored the store to its original state. Bringing the wand closer to her eyes, she looked at it in awe. She didn't really pay attention to what her Uncle or Mr.Ollivander said, but observed her new wand. She realized that the wand was not just white, but had an intricate gold design that traveled up to the tip of the wand.  
  
A presence of a hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw that it was her uncle and gave him smile, and then looked to the wand maker.  
  
"Thank-you for the wand Mr.Ollivander!" She said beaming.  
  
"Your welcome Miss Sakura. Just make sure you take care of it," He said as he smiled down at her.  
  
She nodded her head, and followed her uncle out of the shop.  
  
----Present----

"Sak'ura. Sak'ura, you be in there??" A voice said, bringing the teenage girl out of her old memories.  
  
Her emerald eyes focused on the teen before her. She smiled as she recognized her long time friend.  
  
"Sorry Stan! I kind of zoned out." She replied with a laugh.  
  
"Awe...It's alright Sak'ura." The slightly older boy said, as he began to loaded her trunks onto the Night Bus.  
  
Smiling, she helped her friend with her things, turning around before boarding the bus, she smile at her brother and waved.  
  
Seating herself on an empty bed behind the driver Ernie Prang, she made herself comfortable. Looking out the window, her mind drifted back to the reason why she was going to the wizarding world.  
  
----Flashback----

It had been a month since her father's death, and life in the Kinomoto house had changed, but remained the same in ways.  
  
Sakura walked into the kitchen, carrying a few bags filled with groceries. Her brother was currently at work, and Kero was up in her room playing his video games. Placing the continents away, her eyes caught sight of an envelope with emerald green writing. Letting out a sigh, she plucked the letter from the fridge door, and walked into the living room, runner her hands over the letter, her eyes loosing there usual sparkle.  
  
Sitting down on the couch, she continued to stair at the un-opened envelope. Leaning back against the couch, she tossed the letter onto the glass coffee table. It was the 31st of July, the final day Hogwarts accepted the replies for attendance. She wouldn't reply like the previous years, and just like the previous years, she wouldn't attend.  
  
A silver aura brought her to look at her Uncle who was now standing in the middle of the living room. Looking to him, she gave him a small smile shocked that he was here. "Konnichiwa Uncle Albus"  
  
Albus Dumbledor looked to his niece and smiled, but his eyes took note of the letter that rested on the coffee table. "Hello my Cherry Blossom." He walked over and sat down beside her.  
  
She looked to her Uncle with a raised brow. Something was up. It was clearly printed in his eyes, he wanted her to do something...Her eyes widened and she let out a sigh.  
  
"I'm not attending..." She mumbled, focusing her gaze to the window.  
  
He shook his head and let out a sigh. He knew that was coming..."I know you do not wish to attend, but I wish for you to do something else."  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes. What would he want her to do? As if reading her mind, he smiled down at her.  
  
"I wish for you to come to Hogwarts and teach..." He was cut off by the loud "WHAT?!?!" That came from his niece. Her emerald eyes were wide with shock, and her face had paled slightly. "I wish for you to teach at Hogwarts. Defense Against the Dark Arts to be exact." He repeated himself as well as finishing his sentence.  
  
Shaking her head, she looked at him as if he was mad. "And why, do you wish for me to teach?"  
  
He knew were she was going with this, for it was the same every year when he asked for her to come and attend Hogwarts. "Why should you not teach? You are well advanced in you magic, and are very well capable of teaching this particular class..." He paused to hold up his hand, stopping her from interrupting. "And do not say there are others who are more qualified. Sakura, your knowledge far surpasses anyone, including myself and Mr. Eriol." He noticed the smile that crossed the lips if his niece at the mention of her other 'father', but noticed that it was soon gone as she remembered what he was talking about.  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes clouded over as she thought of what her Uncle said. She knew he was asking this for a reason, but did not wish to pressure him about it. He would tell when the time was right. Looking into his blue eyes, she saw the old man that he was. The sorrow and suffering hand worn him down along with that of pride and joy.  
  
A sigh came from her lips. "Fine..." She mumbled. "I'll do it...but whatever your not telling me better come out at the right time..." She said again as she smiled at the sight of his smile.  
  
"Well know that that is all taken care of." The older wizard said standing and turning to look at his niece." When will you be arriving?"  
  
Sakura smiled at her Uncle, she could tell that he was glad she would be going to the school, even if it were to teach. She thought for a moment.  
  
"I'll arrive when the students do, but I need to send word to Eriol. I wish for him to know what has happened, although I can guarantee he already knows. But tell him to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron a week before the students board the train...." Albus's head nodded waiting for her to continue. "And, it's not all taken care of. Who's going to tell Touya?"  
  
----Present----

Sakura smiled. After about twenty minuets of her brother giving her reasons why she shouldn't go, and twenty minuets of there Uncle telling him why she should, Touya had finally consented, on the condition that she would write to him any time she could and that they saw each other on holidays.  
  
The bus soon came to a stop. Looking around, she noticed they were outside the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Standing up and stretching, she walked to the front of the bus. Giving Ernie a hug, she hopped off the bus. Her eyes looked at the fimilure area and a smile touched her lips. It was good to be back.  
  
"Will ye be alright?" The fimilure voice of Stan said from behind her.  
  
Smiling she nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine." She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "It was good to see you again." She said with a soft smile as she grabbed hold of her trunks.  
  
"Twas nice to see you again too Sak'ura"  
  
Smiling she turned around and walked to the entrance to the pub. Letting go of one of her trunks, she opened the door and stepped in, pulling her two trunks behind her.  
  
Sakura hadn't taken even three steps into the pub before the owner Tom swooped in on her.  
  
"Welcome back Miss. Kinimoto!" The man said with a smile taking hold of her two trunks.  
  
Letting out a giggle, she smiled. "It's good to be back. And please Tom, call me Sakura!"  
  
The smiled and nodded. "Well Sakura. I believe you would like to rest. Would you care to follow me?"  
  
Smiling, Sakura nodded. The two made their way up the stairs, passing closed doors with gold numbers printed upon them. Various noises came from the closed doors, but then again various creatures, and people slept behind them. Soon enough, Tom stopped in front of a door, with the gold numbers '16' printed upon the door. Sakura smiled and slightly shook her head at the number. She still wondered how she always got the same room since her first stay at the pub.  
  
Giving Tom a quick hug goodnight, Sakura opened her for now bedroom. A smile came to her lips. The room was the exact same as when she left from her last trip. White curtains hung at the window that overlooked the Diagon Alley, a cherry wood desk was placed in the corner with a matching wardrobe and canopy bed. The bedding was white with gold trimming, and the canopy top was white.  
  
Placing her things away, She took out a pair of pajamas, parchment, ink and quill. Changing into her pj's, she sat at the desk and lit the oil lamp and began to write her letter to Touya.

Sunlight poured in through the window, bringing light into the dark room, and reflecting itself upon closed eyelids. Ever so slowly, the eyes of the teenage girl began to open, revealing bright emerald pools. A soft sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she sat up and let out a yawn. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked a few times, before her sight landed on the window. Smiling, she hopped out of bed and opened the pane of glass, and stuck her head out into the open afternoon air. Looking down, her emerald eyes watched the busy shoppers as they dashed here and there trying to finish their day's chores.  
  
Deciding she would go to Gringotts to withdraw some money, Sakura walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a white skirt, and pink peasant top that had pink gem stones in the shape of a star. Placing on her clothes, she slipped on a pair of white sandals, brushed her auburn locks, and put on a bit of cherry lip-gloss. Looking at her reflection for a few moments, she pulled on a thin white cloak, and walked out of her room.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sakura looked at the chatting afternoon crowed, and smiled in spite of herself. Spotting Tom, she made her way over with a smile on her face.  
  
"Afternoon Tom!" She said the warmly.  
  
"Afternoon Sakura. Were are you off too?" Tom asked with a smile and slightly raised brow.  
  
Several eyes widened at the mansion of the well-known Albus Dumbledor's niece. Those who knew about the girl knew about her caring heart. Turning their heads, many eyes fixed their eyes upon the white-cloaked girl, who had an aura of kindness, and happiness around her.  
  
Giggling, Sakura shook her head and smiled. "I'm just off the Gringotts and then I'll be back to help you with whatever. I'll pick up the things I need before my...meeting tomorrow evening."  
  
Nodding his head, they bid their good-byes and Sakura stepped out of the pub. The eyes of those who knew the girl watched her every move. Once she was gone, the pub erupted into conversation.  
  
Stepping out into the light of the sun, Sakura pulled up her hood to shield her eyes from the sun. Pulling out her wand, she tapped a few bricks, and soon the bricks parted to reveal Diagon Alley. Walking down the oh so fimilure cobblestone path, Sakura smiled, an empty part of her heart filling with joy and peace with every step she took.  
  
Arriving at the snowy-white building, Sakura walked past the first set of goblins, giving each a smile they bowed to her and opened the set of bronze doors. Walking up a small set of stairs, she came to another door that was silver with another pair of goblins. Bowing to her, she smiled once more as they opened the doors to reveal a vast marble hall with many goblins sitting on high stools behind long counters. Walking past the busy goblins who were counting stones, weighing coins, or scribbling in large ledgers, Sakura stopped in front of a goblin who was writing on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Excuse me" Sakura said, loud enough to get the goblins attention without sounding rude. "I Sakura Kinimoto would like to make a withdrawal."  
  
Looking up at the girl he nodded his head. "And does Miss Kinimoto have her key?"  
  
Nodding her head, she revealed her star wand. The goblin's eyes widened at the well-known key, and nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"So sorry Miss Reed. Please wait a moment." Jumping off the stool, the goblin hurried off.  
  
Sakura watched him go, a small smile on her lips. She didn't really understand why they always said Miss Reed, and she never asked Eriol if he knew. Shrugging it off, she looked to see the goblin returning with another that was fimilure.  
  
As the two goblins nodded to one another, the new goblin walked up to Sakura, with twinkling black eyes. Smiling down at him, Sakura bent over and gave him a small hug.  
  
"It is good to see you again Griphook."  
  
"Nice to see you too Sakura. I hope you have been well." He replied as he led her out of the vast hall and through one of the many doors.  
  
"As well as I could be. My father past away a month ago." Looking down for a few brief moments she looked up again and gave a small smile. "But, I have moved on. I know he's with mother now..."  
  
Griphook looked at her sadly, and helped her into the cart. Once they were both seated, the cart took off. Holding onto her hood so it would not fall back, the cart took turn after turn, but soon stopped abruptly in front of a door, that was off to the side from the others.  
  
Hopping out of the cart, Sakura walked up to the door. Removing her star wand from around her neck, she placed it in the lock and turned it half way. A ball of pink streaked with gold appeared, and she began to chant small words under her breath. Turning it the rest of the way, she called upon 'The Lock' card and the door opened slowly without a sound.  
  
Stepping into the vault filled with gallons, sickles, knuts, jems, jewels, stones, and various paintings, she smiled at a particular piece. It was a large sized portrait of her mother. She was wearing a white flowing dress that hugged her body, but flew about her legs in the invisible wind. Letting out a sigh, Sakura gathered a few handfuls of gallons, and sickles, and left the vault. Removing her key from the vault lock, the glow that was once around the keyhole disappeared.

She had stepped out into the late afternoon light glaring down at her. Pulling her hood closer to around her eyes, she made her way back towards the Leaky Cauldron, weaving herself through the busy crowed who wished to finish there daily choirs.  
  
Walking past Eeylops Owl Emporium she paused in front of the door. Turning she walked into the noisy shop. Her emerald orbs sweeping over each cage as she walked to the back. Soon enough, her gaze landed on the source that drew her into the shop. It was a phoenix, a unique one at that. With black feathers instead of the common red or orange, with streaks of pink and green. It's fiery green eyes looked straight into her bright emerald ones the two eyes clashing observing the other.  
  
With a flick of her wrist, Sakura opened the cage in which the bird slowly flew out and rested upon her out stretch hand. A smile formed on her lips as she stroked the soft feathers as she made her way up to the counter.  
  
The owner of the shop watched the card mistress in wonder. It was the first time the bird allowed anyone to touch it, let alone go near it. Her old blue eyes watched as the girl neared the counter, shaking off her surprised she placing on a smile.  
  
"Great choice Miss. Rare thing he is..."  
  
Sakura looked at the older woman and smiled. "I thought so too. Beautiful..." Trailing off, she asked how much the bird would cost. Paying, she bowed slightly and walked out of the store, with her new pet perched on her white shoulder.  
  
Passer-bys looked at the white figure with the unusual colored phoenix perched on her shoulder. Sakura paid no attention to them, but kept up her pace trying to reach the pub. Her new friend on the other hand glared at the folk with his fiery green eyes, as if daring them to come near his new mistress.  
  
It wasn't long after that Sakura made her way up the stairs to her room, and was know pacing looking at the bird every so often who was perched on the bed. With every step she took, the fiery green eyes watched.  
  
-You know, you can stop pacing. You're making me dizzy. -  
  
Startled Sakura looked at the bird. Her emerald green eyes wide. "You can...speak?!"  
  
The black phoenix shook his head slowly. -Only in your mind yes. Since we first made eye contact I was able to. -  
  
"Oh...then why haven't you said anything?" She asked bewildered.  
  
If the bird could shrug, it would have, but instead it opened his wings a softly flew over to the chair at the desk. -Don't know really. I guess it was because if I would have you would have had the same reaction in front of all the other wizards and witches as you did just know. You don't want to let people think you're a lunatic do you? -  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded her head. The bird was right, she would have looked funny talking to an invisible voice. She walked over to stroke his head and let out a sigh. "Well, all there is left to do is name you..."  
  
Placing her hand down, he placed a clawed foot on her hand followed by another. Walking around the room, she became lost in thought letting names run through her mind, letting one every so often slip and receiving a disgusted look, and then giggling.  
  
"How about Ryokuin?" Sakura finally said sitting down on the bed.  
  
Tilting his head to the side, the phoenix finally nodded. Smiling and rubbing his neck, she placed him on her should and the two walked down to receive dinner.

* * *

Silver: Well, their yah go guys. I hope you liked the first chapter! I can't really say how long it will take me to post my next chapter; I'm hoping only two weeks. Hopefully I'll get inspiration from your guy's reviews to write faster - Well hope your summer is going good, see you later!!


End file.
